You Captured My Heart
by frodoschick
Summary: Meet Jada, a young 17 Aquanator whose very being is dedicated to Silver. But when they go on the journey to Treasure Planet, and she meets Jim, she discovers that she can love another. But will she?
1. Jada Meets Jim

This is my first Treasure Planet story, although I have loved the story line ever since it came out. It's a beautiful mix of old and new.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Treasure Planet, or Treasure Island related...but I do love pirates!

* * *

It was an amazing place, the Montressor Spaceport. All kinds of people, aliens and some down-right weirdos all together. Jada surveyed them from her cat-like perch on the R.L.S. Legacy's mainmast. She had been to many Spaceports before, but she loved this one. It was so busy! She noticed that Captain Amelia was walking towards the mast, a look on her face. Jada gasped, then leaped. Her purple hair flew behind her as she dropped down to the deck, avoiding several deckhands and dropping neatly next to the Captain. 

"Everything's ship-shape, Capt'n." she said, smiling sunnily and saluting.

"I will still check. I like to make sure everything is spotless." said Captain Amelia, leaping up into the rigging herself.

"Show-off." muttered Jada, making her way down to the galley. As she entered, she smiled at the song that Silver was singing. It was an old pirate ballad from Jilcon 4. She shook her head, and sat down at one of the tables. She picked up her book that she had left there, and continued to read from where she had left off. It was one of the older books, one of the word ones. Sure, it was harder to get used to, but it was still just as thrilling as one of them 3-D books that were going so fast.

"Jada!" cried Silver from his place in the galley. "I didn't hear ya come in, sweet-'eart! Here, have one of these purps. Real juicy they is." He tossed her a real fresh purp, just come from the docks. She bit into it with relish. It wasn't often that you got a real ripe, fresh purp. And these were gold.

"That-that woman! That...feline! Just who does she think is working for whom?"

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?"

"I won't tolerate a cross word against our Captain. There is no finer officer in this, or any galaxy."

Three people had just come down from the deck, two of the voices were new, but the third was Arrow. She didn't like Arrow, he scared her slightly. So she didn't look up from her book, preferring to keep low in the shadows.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringing such fine and distinguished guests to my humble galley. Had I know, I'd-a tucked in me shirt."

Jada snorted. That Silver!

"May I introduce, Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage?"

"Love the outfit, doc."

"Yes...um...love the eye." Jada snickered, Silver was lasering him with that eye of his! Haha!

"This is Jim Hawkins." Jada looked up from her book, at the boy that was staring at Silver. She could only see his back, but even his back was cute!

"Put 'er there, Jimbo!" Silver stuck out his mechanical hand. Jim didn't shake._ O-o, a delinquent. _thought Jada. _Even better..._ Jim's head suddenly turned, and his eyes looked at Jada. She started, then as quick as lightning, returned to her book.

"Aw-w don't be put off by this hunk 'o hardware." said Silver, going back and starting another dish in the kitchen. "These gears take some gettin' used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." There was a pause, then Silver said some really welcome words. "Here, try my famous bonasbeast stew."

"Your stew?" shouted Jada, leaping up. "I want some!" Silver laughed, and got her a bowl too. Dr. Doppler was lapping up a bit.

"Mm-m. Delightfully tangy yet robust."

"Old family recipe." Dr. Doppler gasped. A fake eye had popped up in his bowl. "In fact, that was part of the old family!"

He and Jada laughed as Dr. Doppler looked slightly disgusted. "I'm just a-kiddn' with ya, doc. I ain't nothin' if I ain't a kidder." He gave Jim a friendly elbow dig. "Go on, Jimbo have a swig."

Jim looked apprehensively at the spoon in his hand.

"Afraid it'll turn into a finger?" whispered Jada as she passed him to get more stew. He glared at her just as the spoon turned into Morph.

"There you are Morphy!" cried Jada, as Morphy sucked up the rest of Jim's stew and started exploring who Jim was. Morph astounded Jim by turning into a small Jim figure. Jada went back over to her book, which had fallen on the floor in her rush to get some stew. As she picked it up, she heard the whistle blow.

"We are about to set sail. Care to watch the launch, Doctor?" The Doctor asked a rhetorical question, then sheepishly followed Arrow out of the hold.

"The boy stays here. He is your new cabin boy, Silver." said Arrow, sending the Doctor up.

"WHAT?" yelled Jada, outraged. Nobody else was Silver's help! She was his permanent cabin-girl!

"Captain's orders!" snapped Arrow, following the Doctor. There was much protesting from Silver, Jada, and Jim. Arrow didn't turn around.

Disgusted, Jada snapped, "I'm going aloft, Silver." She started to storm off.

"Stupid giltron." muttered Jim, glaring after her. With a snarl, Jada leaped on him, dragging him to the ground. Once there, she punched him in the stomach, then slapped him in the face several times. He managed to grab her wrist, flipping her over and smashing her into the floor. With a grunt of pain, she flipped over, rolling until she could get to her feet. Jim stood in the center of the room, massaging his jaw. When he saw her up, he put his hands into a ready stance.

She flew across the boards, fists raised. One fist managed to collide with Jim's face before Silver grabbed Jada and hauled her off of him.

"Jada!" he reprimanded, setting her down a few meters away from Jim, who was holding his nose and blinking. "I thought that Mr. Arrow said no fightin'."

Jada wiped blood from her busted lip, then turned and actually flew off. She stopped next to the mast and started to sulk, leaning against it and growling at the memory of the insult.

"Well, my friend,"The Captain said to Arrow, "Shall we raise this creaking tub?"

"With pleasure, Captain," Arrow replied, drew in a deep breath and boomed, "All hands to stations!"

As the crew hurried to comply with his orders, Jada wriggled with excitement. She loved launches. Arrow bellowed again, "Smartly now!" Once the spacers had settled in, he called out, "Loose all solar sails!" Jada gasped. She loved seeing them unfurled for the first time on a voyage.

The spacers and riggers readily complied, and the Legacy's fan-shaped sails furled and bellied in the solar breezes. After a moment, Arrow thundered to the deckhands who held some lines, "Stand by on the braces! Brace up!" The solar sails rippled with light as their energy feed the engines of the light ship. The power lights clicked on all the way down the mast. Jada touched the closest one almost reverently.

As they raised above the Space port, they had moved out of the influence of the space port's gravitational fields. This caused the crew to begin to float into the air. Jada made swimming movements, laughing. Then, she spotted Jim, and all of the fun went out of the launch.

Captain Amelia called out sharply to a spacer nearby, her feet two feet off the deck. "Mr. Snuff… engage artificial gravity!" The Flatulan spacer saluted, Flaulated, and threw the appropriate lever. This established the ship's artificial gravity fields, and Captain and crew came down safely back to the deck. Jada growled, looking at Jim, who was floating in a dream-world, clinging to the rigging.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle! Heading 2100!" Jada heard the Captain shout, over the noise of the engines starting.

The Legacy heeled over as we assumed the new course. Her blood was humming in her veins. Launches were such fun! Even Jim couldn't ruin this experience!

"Full speed ahead, Mr. Arrow, if you please," Jada heard the Captain say. She braced herself, her blood zooming so fast through her body that she almost lifted from the floor.

Arrow leaned over to the speaking tube on the bridge, calling to Engineering, "Take her away!"

The Doctor had finally made it back on his feet once more. A hellish racket suddenly sounded as the Legacy leaped into open Space. Jada gazed around her, always thrilled by the expanse of stars and planets. Once out in open space, the Legacy sailed by a flock of mantabirds, and the Doctor finally seemed to be in his element.

"Upon my word!" he observed in awe, "An Orcus Galacticus!" The excitable fellow pulled a camera up from his spacesuit, and aimed it at the space-going leviathan.

"Smile!" he called and tried to snap a picture of one of them. Jada looked away, only to look back a few seconds later. The Orca that the doctor had tried to take a picture of had sounded, producing a spume of spatial mucus that spattered the good Doctor from head to toe.

Jada laughed openly, ready to ridicule anyone connected to Jim."Tis a grand day for sailing, Captain," She recognized that voice. Laughing still, she turned and saw Silver bowing before the Captain, who was rolling her eyes as though she had seen this a million times before."And look at you," he continued, "you´re as trim and bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." He bowed, again.

"You can keep that kind of flim–flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." she snapped, obviously not pleased.

Morph, well, morphed into a little version of the Captain, and mimicked her last comment twice.

Jada quickly slapped her hands over Morph, hiding him. Silver put on an injured expression "You cut me to the quick, Captain," he stated, to which she simply rolled her eyes again. "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times," Jada giggled as the Captain ignored that last statement, and pointed out the bane of her existence.

And, by the way, isn't that _your_ cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

Silver looked up in dismay, but recovered very quickly. "A momentary aberration, Cap´n. Soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" he yelled and Jim looked over at him, smiling foolishly.

"I got two new friends I´d like you to meet," Silver said pleasantly. Jada grinned. he always pulled this one on the new boys. Jim looked about for these two new "friends", but saw nothing.

Silver got a clever look on his face, before he continued, saying, "Say hello to Mr. Mop…" he tossed him a mop.

"And Mrs. Bucket!" Jada finished, throwing him a bucket that he instantly caught. At Jim's crestfallen expression, they began to laugh.

"Yippee." said Jim, glaring even harder at Jada, whom he now considered an enemy.

* * *

So-o-o...how is it? Totally horrible? I knew it! 


	2. GO CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE!

This is my first Treasure Planet story, although I have loved the story line ever since it came out. It's a beautiful mix of old and new.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Treasure Planet, or Treasure Island related...but I do love pirates!

* * *

An hour later, Jim was still mopping up the bulwarks. Jada glanced over at him, then looked back at her whittling. The little figurine was coming along nicely. All she had left to do was carve out the wings and she'd be done. Jim watched her start to chip flecks of wood off. 

"What are you working on?" he asked, trying to conceal the curiosity in his voice.

"A figurine, if it's any of your business, weirdo." she snapped, flipping her curly purple hair over her shoulder and not looking at him.

Several more deckhands muttered, "Yeah, weirdo." He snorted, then turned back to his mopping. As he turned, he bumped into Mr. Scroop.

"Cabin-boysss should mind their own businessss." said Scroop in his gravelly tones. He started to brush past him.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright-eyes?" Jim smirked and retorted. In a light-second, Mr. Scroop had Jim by the throat and was hoisting him into the air. The other deckhands were gathering around, muttering excitedly.

"I don't think your earss work sso well." snarled Mr. Scroop, his yellow-orange eyes glowing eerily.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine." said Jim, twisting his head away from Mr. Scroop's poisonous breath.

"Scroop, let him go!" said Jada, sticking her knife down in the wood. Nobody heard her. "Why do I have to do everything?" she muttered, getting ready to leap at Scroop.

"Any lassst wordsss, cabin-boy?" Mr.Scroop hissed, his reptilian nature coming out even more. The deckhands were gathering even closer, pressing in, jostling for position. Suddenly, the mutterings and movements stopped. Silver was standing next to Scroop, and he had his free claw in his clamp.

"Mister Scroop," Silver said, "You ever see what happens to a fresh perp when ya squeeze real _hard_?" He tightened his grip on the Scroop's arm so hard, that Scroop yelped and let go of Jim. He landed on his knees and got up slowly, rubbing his neck.

"Whats all this, then?" The crew parted to reveal Mr. Arrow as he walked onto the deck, frowning as usual. "You all know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage."

He stopped in front of Scroop, looked him straight in the eyes and angrily said, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop glared at him for a moment then muttered, "Transssparently" Arrow looked at him suspiciously as he headed back up the stairs.

"Well, done, Mister Arrow, sir," Silver called after him. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" Then he turned to Jim, reprimanding. "Jimbo, I gave yeh a job to do an'-"

"Hey, I was doing it just fine until that bug thing threat-," Jim started to say.

"Belay that," Silver shouted, making Jada jump. "I don't want to see a speck on this deck when I come back up!" He then turned and marched down the galley steps, more than half of the crew following.

Jada went back to her whittling. She smiled. It was almost done. All that remained was the face. She liked to make figurines, she liked to see the wood come alive. She made figures of almost everything, although not all came out as well as her fairy was coming. She was making based on descriptions of fairies from her books. She smiled as she remembered the sailor that taught her how to find just the right wood for a person, animal to come alive out of. You could just see the figure hidden in the wood. All your knife was doing was letting it escape from it's confinement. Suddenly, a gust of solar wind hit the ship and it rocked. The sudden motion caused her to drop the precious figure.

Jim had dawdled for a while then got back to his mopping. He was in such a dark mood that he didn't notice that Jada had dropped her figurine and that it had rolled underneath his boot. He didn't notice, that is, until he stepped on it.

_CRACK!_

The breaking wood sounded out like a gun shot. Jada screamed. He quickly lifted up his boot, and looked at the small broken figure, a wing detached from its body, and the neck in half. Jada shoved him aside, dropped to her knees and stared with horror at the sad, small little figure. Tears shone bright in her eyes. She reached out a trembling hand, and touched the wing that lay smashed. She drew her hand back as though it were white-hot.

"What's up? You can just glue it back, can't you?" said Jim, shoving the mop back into the tub of filthy water. He looked up to see piercing purple/blue eyes glaring at him with a passion. Jada was barely containing her fury.

"Glue...it...back?" she said through clenched teeth. "Glue...it...back?" Jim gulped. "YOU CAN'T GLUE IT BACK, YOU STUPID IGNORANT RATBALL! LOOK AT IT!" She shoved the broken figurine into Jim's face, shouting the entire time. "IT'S NECK WAS BROKEN! IT'S SPIRIT HAS FLED! IT WILL NEVER BE MORE THAN KINDLING NOW! ALL THANKS TO **YOU**! I HATE YOU! I WISH ALL OF THE MOST HORRID THINGS IN THE UNIVERSE WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU! GO CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND **DIE!**"

She slapped him hard across the face, spat at his feet, then turned and dashed down the galley steps, sobbing so hard that she almost fell down them. She entered the galley, still sobbing. She dashed down the aisle, ignoring all of the crew that stared at her. She dodged Silver's hand, and threw herself into her room.

Her room had been a food storage closet, but she had cleared it out, and laid the floor with cushions and blankets for her bed, and the shelves she used to store her belongings. Many books, several expertly carved figurines, and souvenirs of each port that she had visited. But she saw none of it now, and only threw herself into the soft comfort of purple cloth and pillows. She lay there, the broken fairy clutched tight in her fist, as close as possible to her heart.

She had searched all over that stupid spaceport to find just the right piece of wood! She was so proud that she only had to pay 15 jugnuts for it! Three months of work, gone! She began to hiccup, she was so distraught.

"Jada...? Jada, sweet-hear', what's the matta?" asked Silver, starting to push aside the gorgeous blue, green and purple cloth that served as a door.

"GO AWAY!" This shout was so explosive that he took several steps backwards.

"What'sss wrong with her?" asked Scroop, glaring at the closet which was still emanating sobs loudly.

"I dunno, but whatever it was, it has somethin' to do wid Jimbo." His mechanical eye glanced up, to where they could hear swishing of a mop.

* * *

An hour later Jim was finishing up on the aft deck. He looked up at the little pink blob floating by his head. 

"Well, we've certainly made some friends today. Like that spider-psycho."

"Spider-psycho, spider-psycho." mimicked Morph, changing into a tiny replica of Scroop. Jim snickered.

"A little uglier."

"Whahahaha!" shouted Morph as his eyes bugged out in a maniacal stare. Jim laughed openly.

Silver came up with a load of garbage. He tossed it over the side and looked around the deck. He gave a small snort through his nose.

"Thank heaven for little miracles! Up here fer an hour an' the deck's still in one piece!"

"Whatever..." muttered Jim, turning away from Silver. Silver looked at him a few more moments. "By...by the way. Thanks. For what you did today." Jim said softly. "I guess I'd be dead by now."

Silver frowned. "Didn't yer dad ever teach ya to pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Jim scowled, and began to violently wash a spot he had already washed.

"Yer father' ain't the teachin' sort?" remarked Silver, leaning on the railing.

"No. He was more the 'Taking-Off-And-Never-Coming-Back' sort." said Jim, not looking up. It was just a momentary weakness. Silver sighed. If only he could get through to Jim. Then he had an idea. He stepped toward Jim and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, since the cap'n has put you in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' yers to keep you outta trouble!"

"What! You can't j-," Jim said angrily before Silver cut him off.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum without my sayin' so!"

"Hey, don't do me any favors," he snapped angrily.

Silver laughed, his mechanical eye gleaming. "Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad! You can be sure of that!"

* * *

Once more, Jada began to be haunted by memories. Her dreams were once again flooded with horrid dreams, images from her past. Voices...screams...blood-stained walls...her mother...her sister...her father and brothers...and then...only she was left in the surrounding darkness...only she could survive..._Mother...Father...I can live...I am alive..._

* * *

Press the pretty button and review for me!! 


	3. He Does Have Nice Eyes

Thanks to Nana Cloud. I needed her to help me with this segment. She got my interest flying again.

* * *

Dedicated to Nana Cloud

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Absolutely nothing

* * *

Many days had passed since the figure incident. Jada had remerged from her room, but she coldly ignored Jim whenever she could. She only spoke to him to give him chores to do, or to laugh cruelly at him doing a chore wrong. That's when Silver would show Jim the right thing to do. Jada stayed below, cooking and reading. One afternoon, Jim came seeking her. 

"Umm...Jada?" he said, holding something behind his back. She studiously ignored him, and buried her nose in a word book. He sighed. "Listen, I-I want to say...I'm sorry." He saw one of her pointed ears perk up, and was heartened. "I didn't know how much that figure meant to you. I-I was really mean. So, here." He tossed something on the bench next to her. "Maybe you can make another one."

"JIM!" bellowed Silver from above deck. "WHERE BE YE?"

"Crud!" he said, dashing up the stairs and out on deck. Jada stayed stock still for a minute, not daring to look at what was next to her. She put her book down, and let her fingers pick up the chunk of wood. Her eyes saw instantly that it was ionawood, rare and beautiful. Soft, yet strong. It was perfect. She didn't see a fairy in this wood, but a...

* * *

"So, I apologized, but she didn't seem to care." complained Jim to Silver as they sat plaiting ropes. Silver chuckled. 

"Well, that be 'er way. She doesn't like to show 'er emotions much. She'll tell ya in 'er own way if she's forgiven ya." he said, observing his cybrog arm plaiting with no effort.

"Too much effort." muttered Jim, as they got up and headed back down for dinner. Jada was gone, serving Captain Amelia and Arrow in the captain's cabin. Jim got his bowl of stew, and ate quickly, for Silver had given him the job of doing the dishes.

As he scrubbed, Jada returned. She was carrying a bunch of dishes and glasses. Instead of throwing them down beside Jim like she had been doing, she knelt down next to him and started washing them herself.

"That's my job." said Jim, eyebrows raised. Jada worked on in silence. Jim shrugged and continued scrubbing the pot that was encrusted with the remains of a pinkerberry pie.

"You're doing it wrong." came Jada's voice softly. "Try scrubbing in circles instead of up and down. It's easier." Then she got up and left. Jim watched her disappear behind her curtain and he allowed himself a smile smile. Then Silver dropped the crews' plates and dishes before him and left, chuckling.

Jim scowled and grabbed another pot. After a second, he started scrubbing in circles. It did work better. Even with that technique, Jim was up late scrubbing all of the dishes clean. He fell asleep over his last pot. Jada had been stealing glimses at him all night. Silver came to check on him. Smiling like a father would, he left his cloak over Jim's sleeping body. Jada watched with mellow purple eyes, and only she saw Jim wake up and watch Silver walk away with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Later that Week...

* * *

_Silver and Jim were out in the solar-dory, and Jim was enjoying his first time in a solar-dory. It was sheer exhileration to fly about like he was in his beloved sky surfer again. Jim chanced a look back at Silver. He was leaning back, completely enjoying himself. 

"Uh, Silver?" called Jim, over the sounds of the engine and the solar winds. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thin' Jimbo. Sure thin'."

"What happened to Jada? Sometimes I hear her screaming at night, and she only stops when you wake her up. What happened?" Silver was silent for a minute or two.

"Now, you ain't to be spreadin' this about, Jimbo. I'm trusting ya with a complete secret. Understan'?" Jim nodded, avoiding a asteroid. "Jada is an Aquanator. From the planet Aquareous. There were only a few settlements on that planet, a few tight-knit tribes."

"Were?"

"I'm a-gettin' ta that! One night, my crew then went down on the planet to investigate smoke that we saw leakin'. It warn't a pretty sight. As far I could gather, giltrons had attacked that morning. They slaughtered them, thinkin' of the land that they were on. Jada...I foun' 'er in a partically destroyed house. She was covered with cuts and blood. She..." he took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. He gulped and continued. "She was the only one left." Then he fell silent and looked out into deep space. Jim silently piloted the solar-dory back to the ship. Now he understood why Jada punched him his first day.

As soon as they had the boat tied down, they each sat back down to rest for a minute. "Ha Jimbo, if I could manover a skif like that when I was your age, they'd be bown' in the streets when I walked by today." He plopped himself down on a barrel that groaned underneath his weight. Jim could sense that Silver was trying to change the subject so he went willingly along.

"Heh, I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim replied with a smile. "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Really now? How so?" Silver asked casually, petting morph as he swirled all around his finger.

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Oooh, sometimes...plans go astray." Silver now had a serious look on his face as he looked over to Jim.

"Not this time."

Silver looked down at his metal leg and placed it on top of one of the seat, using Morph as a screwdriver to tighten one of the screws. Jim watched with a curious look on his face.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Silver looked at his metal hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Ya give up a few things...chasing a dream."

Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side. Jim and Silver were thrown to the side.

"What the devil...?" wondered Silver, running up the stairs with Jim hot on his heels.

* * *

Jada was stirring a pot of chowder when the ship lurched. Hot chowder splashed on her apron but she ignored it and ran up the galley stairs to figure out what was happening, but not before putting out the fires in case. Crew members were dashing about and securing lifelines. She grabbed Oppian's elbow and hollared above the noise of the roaring solar-wind; 

"What in the seven Hell's is happening?!"

"Some big star is goin' supa-nova!" He hurried away to his station.

"Jada! Get yerself below!" shouted Silver, catching sight of her. He waved her below, but for the first time, she ignored him. She would not let others put themselves in danger while she waited it out nice and safe.

"Evasive actions, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Jada thrust her head up, her purple curls whipping about her head. The Captain remained at the helm, for the spilt second that she could, Jada admired her stubborness and bravery. Then, she dashed to the mast and secured a lifeline to her waist.

The fiery tidal wave of the explosion, carrying with it fragments of blazing matter, soon gave chase to the ship. The wave overtook it in no time, blasting the Legacy with its excruciating heat, and ripping through her sails with its fire. Jada ducked involentarily, afraid of the red color.

"Mr. Arrow!" bellowed Captain Ameila. "Secure those sails!"

Mr. Arrow shouted at the hands. The roaring star was deafening in its death, and its heat was nearly unbearable, despite the Legacy's protective shield. Jada couldn't understand it. Supernova stars weren't usually so powerful so soon after destruction. She had seen several on her journeys with Silver, but never had she been so close to one.

From somewhere deep within the belly of the star a massive wave erupted, allowing the escape of an enormous molten rock, perhaps ten times the size of the _Legacy_, which came careening toward it faster than they could make their retreat.

"We're gonna die!" shouted one panic-stricken crew member, waving his tentacles as he ran by Jada. She grabbed him and slapped him several times.

"This isn't the time!" she cried, letting him go. He seemed chastened, and went sheepishly if quickly to his post. Jada handed ropes to those who needed them and helped heave on ropes to put the sails up. Suddenly, there was a hideous sound that rose up from the collapsed star that sounded almost as though a last sigh. Then, immediately after, the star began to inhale.

And then they began to move as though in reverse: the boulder, the fire, the wind, and the _R.L.S Legacy_ tipped in the opposite direction and went flying back toward the star. There was a wretched moment in which the hands paused and thought themselves saved; then Onus, high overhead, shouted in awe, his voice getting pulled into the perishing star's opening jaws:

"Captain…! The star!"

The Doctor, who had been helping Ameila moniter the readings, rushed to the railing of the bridge and murmured, his voice rising for every word he uttered, "It's…devolving into a…a _black hole_!"

The helmsman Turnbuckle began to struggle for his life at the helm against the star's gravitational pull. Jada felt her hair whip about and pursue the opposite direction; the wind had changed its course.

The ship fell uncontrollably toward the gaping chasm that had taken form before them. Everyone stood stock still, waiting for something from Captain Ameila. Their faces betrayed the anguish and fear that gripped each of their hearts.And then Turnbuckle was shouting. The wind and the roar and the black hole was immeasurable. The noise made Jada think that she would be deaf if they survived.

The raging flames that were now churning within the throat of the hole bubbled over and spread with blinding rapidity, bringing upon the _Legacy_ a blow so powerful it threw us a good fifty miles away from the jaws. The Doctor was knocked off balance and he slid across the floor, followed by the lifeless body of Turnbuckle, and landed heavily against the control panel, gripping the edges of its platform and staring blindly at the display.

They were overcome by several excruciating waves, one after the other, successively, each throwing them a good fifty to seventy gorlgots away, only to be pulled nearer to the black hole again. After the third or fourth blow of heat, Jada was close enough to the helm to hear Ameila curse the waves. Well, the way that Ameila cursed, which was with big words.

"_Blast_ these waves! They're so _deuc_edly erratic!"

"No, Captain!" Jada heard the Doctor shout back. "They're not erratic at all! There'll be one more in precisely forty-seven-point-two seconds… followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

'_Great...we're going to die in approximately forty-seven-point-two seconds_." thought Jada hopelessly. Then the next sentence shocked her.

"Of course! _Brilliant_, Doctor! We'll _ride_ that last magilla out of here!"

"Is she insane?" wondered Jada, dodging a space rock. She tied off the last rope and signaled to Arrow.

"All sails secured, Captain!" shouted Arrow, saluting.

"Good man! Now—release them immediately!"

_'She is insane..._' decided Jada, looking increduously at her. Mr. Arrow paused, stunned, with his hand lingering at the tip of his hat. Then, gathering himself up, he shouted, "Aye, Captain!" and turned to command the hands.

Jada rolled her eyes then undid that last knot. "We are so gonna die..." she whispered, feeling another wave pulse around the ship. She was knocked off her feet. Someone thrust a hand in her face and she grabbed it without thinking. She was hauled to her feet, and she looked at who had helped her. It was Jim. Stunned, she froze. He was the image of a god, wind-blown hair, strong features and gorgeous eyes...They continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Jim Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight! Help him, Jada!"

Jim saluted, and let go (if somewhat unwillingly) of Jada's hand. She also saluted Ameila and they circumnavigated the mainmast as hurriedly, tightening each lifeline knot as fast as they could.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" bellowed Jada, pulling at the last one.

"Captain!" she heard the Doctor's voice call behind the roaring of the chasm. "The last wave..._here it comes_!"

"Hold on to your _lifelines_, gents!" called Amelia, a grim bit of humor in her last few words. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

At which point the _Legacy_ lost her battle against the pull of the dying star and toppled, twisting them at a very steep angle, her starboard side tipping low into the jaws of the black hole. As they passed the Event Horizon, Jada felt the ship swerve to the left. Before they were swallowed by the darkness, Jada grabbed Jim's hand. His fingers tightened about hers, then a giant warm body encased them both in a bear hug. Jada could hear the mechanical whirrings of Silver's cybrog arm and felt safe with two of the best men aboard protecting her. Her face was pressed up against Jim's, but she had her eyes closed...

Suddenly, the loudest noise Jada had ever heard ripped from the belly of the star. She could hear the fire ripping towards them, bellowing and rippling like a muffled engine, and they were hit brutally from underneath, blasting them from the throat and the jaws and the darkness of the dead star. The light was blinding, searing through the masts and the hull and the shrouds. Jada felt the searing heat through gaps of Silver's protective hug, and soon it gave way to a cooling breeze. They...they were safe. They were alive!!

She let out a whoop that was muffled by Silver and Jim. She felt Silver chuckle, and he released them. Jim laughed openly, and grabbed Jada up in a giant hug. She froze for a second, then hugged him back. Jim started to dance with her across the deck, but she put a stop to that.

Captain Amelia was suddenly standing in front of them, looking stern yet happy. "Well, I must…" She started, looking at Jim, Jada and Silver. She suddenly smiled. "…_congratulate_ you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy," Jada gasped. "And cabin-girl did a bang-up job with those lifelines."

Jada grinned sheepishly. Silver patted Jim on the head, which caused him to push at Silver. Not to be left out, Jada punched Jim gently on the shoulder. He smiled at her and Silver ruffled her already destroyed hair.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" asked Captain Amelia, starting walking about the deck.

There was a strange silence that answered. Jada glanced around for the first mate. She didn't see his familiar hulking shape amoung the crew...Amelia quietly repeated her question. It was so quiet that Jada only heard her last two words.

"…Mr. Arrow?" Amelia seemed scared and lost. The rustling of a spider's steps stirred the crew apart. Scroop stood in front of the gangway, an ebony tri-cornered hat in one of his pincers.

"I'm afraid… Mr. Arrow has been lost." Jada gasped.

Delicately, Scroop moved the hat into Amelia's hands. She fingered it, disbelievingly.

"His lifeline was not secured." Jada's and Jim's shot up at the same time.

"No…" Jim murmured quietly. "We checked them all."

There was a quiet stir as Jim pushed through the jumbled crewmen, reaching the base of the foremast and the pegs where the lines were tied. There was a rope missing. The shock on his face was obvious.

"I… I did… I checked them all… They were secure." He stammered. Jada noticed that he had switched to an "I". He turned around and insisted.

"I swear." There was dead silence on the ship. Jada looked at Mr. Scroop, and she detected a glimmer of triumph in his eyes. Her own narrowed in suspision.

"…Mr. Arrow was… a…" She paused, obviously struggling with her emotions. Jada's heart went out to her.

"…Fine spacer… Finer than most of us… could ever hope to be." Most of the crew was nodding in sympathy.

"But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts… We carry on." The crew returned to their posts, and Jada disappeared down to the galley, to clean up the chowder.

* * *

_Later that Night...

* * *

_Jada was awakened by Silver shouting at Scroop. She couldn't detect what they were saying, but she got the gist. She knew it. She knew that Scroop had killed Arrow. 

Unable to go back to sleep, she picked up the ionawood. She smiled at the parcially carved figure of a boy with a solar surfboard under one arm. She knew who it was. The boy that now occupied her thoughts and dreams. That rebel-turned-sweet. Jim Hawkins...

* * *

Thank you for reading, now review!! 


	4. Two Sides

I own nothing...

* * *

Dedicated once more to Nana Cloud.

* * *

Jada woke up early the next morning. She yawned and looked at the ionawood carving again. It was definately a boy...Jim. She didn't know that she could ever love someone as she loved Silver. Wait-just-a-doggone-second...she couldn't love Jim. Silver...She shook her head and quickly changed into her favorite pair of purple pants and a green tank top. As she stood, she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror that Silver had got her for her birthday one year. 

She studied herself for a minute. Her blue hair was showing at the roots. Her purple dye was wearing off. Curse that salessquid to Open Space! He said that it would last a year at least! It was barely five months past! She stuck her tounge at her reflection and walked out of her room She quietly crept around the sleeping crew members, nervous about waking them after such a day as yesterday.

Her feet took her out on deck and she quickly climbed a shroud. She made a comfortable seat in the rigging and sat, looking out at the trillions of stars and faraway planets. Silent, she just let her mind wander. The closer and closer they got to their destination, the more and more she questioned their motives. Silver was her captain and her hero. But slowly, Jim was being elevated to the same status. Didn't matter how dirty she was, or what she was doing, Jim always had a smile for her. His smile was so nice, uncomplicated.

Once they reached Treasure Planet (Silver had told her), her loyalities would be stretched to the max. Where did she belong? Even Amelia was causing her stress. She had taught her about things that a girl should know. There had been several very pleasent chats over toast and tea. Dr. Doppler...what a hoot! Jada loved his boylike curiousity about everything on a ship and she enjoyed doing word puzzles with him. (She had snitched a book of word puzzles from Jilcon 3 and the Doctor couldn't get enough).

But Silver had saved her...saved her from the giltrons and from a life of loneiness. Who had calmed her nightmares, who had taught her all she needed to know? Who had made sure that she knew a trade and she could fend for herself? Slowly, the ship came to life underneath her. Amelia would be wanting breakfast soon. She could wait a few more minutes couldn't she? Jada sighed and looked out to the starboard. Suddenly, a giant emeral green planet burst free of a solar cloud and Onus bellowed,

"PLANET HO!" There it was...beautiful. But now Jada had to make her choice. Stay or go? Surely they wouldn't mutiny so early. She could still think about it, but now that the planet was near, Amelia would want her breakfast. Jada heaved another sigh and climbed down. She dusted her hands off and walked towards the galley. She was about to go down the stairs when there was a blur of brown/black and something grabbed her wrist. She had a split second to wonder, then she was jerked along with the running Jim.

"JIm?! What the bloody Hell-?!" She fell silent, for her eyes saw Silver pound onto the deck, and saw his cybrogic eye meet hers. Before the door slammed shut, she saw him pull the whistle from his pocket. Then the door was slammed shut and locked. The shrill whistle still cut through the wood.

_'They're mutinying NOW? No!_'

"Mr. Hawkins?" inquired Captain Amelia, looking up from her papers on her desk, her expression puzzled.

"He's a—they're all pirates. They're mutinying—right _now_!" cried Jim, breathless and panicked. Amelia stared at him.

'_How did he find out?_' thought Jada, as Amelia dashed to her weapons cabient and started tossing weapons to everyone. Even her panicked state, Jada caught Amelia's words.

"I'll see they all hang!" Jada shuddered, and then a flintlock was thrust into her hands. Dr. Doppler managed to misfire his, causing an energy blast to hit the wall just next to Amelia, barely missing Jada's curls. She uttered the smallest of groans, then a laser blast hit, going through the door, barely missing them. Jim fired back, but missed by a mile. Jada saw Amelia toss him a golden ball, which in Jada's panicked state she recognized as the map. Morph, however, intercepted it. Jim tried to grab it back.

"We have to get off the ship," Amelia said, coldly loading another laser rifle.

_"But I can't!_" Jada wailed mutely. _"Silver..!_"

"But, Captain…" the Doctor stammered, pointing at the door. "We can't get out, there're _pirates_ out there! We're trapped like—" Amelia pointed her laser rifle at the floor and blew a hole in it. It wasn't quite big enough, so she shot it again. Jada's hands were shaking around the flintlock in her hands. Jim suddenly grabbed her wrist again, and pushed her into the hole. As she slid through, she had enough time to smile.

Sooner than Jada would have liked, they were running along the hallway in the mechanical room, and for some unfathomable reason, Jada was leading. What was she doing? Her feet were betraying her mind. She heard an energy rifle go off behind them and she threw herself forward.

"It's just the Captain!" said Jim, grabbing her as Jada heard Amelia shout that they needed to get to the longboats. As they continued to run, Jada heard oddly specific yelling from behind.

"Get the map!"

"Get Jada!"

_'Does Silver think that they are kidnapping me? That's ridiculous. I'm-I'm going along willingly!_' She halted and turned. She could see a red gleam between two boards in a door. Silver. She smiled before hearing a gun load. Silver's big one. A tear formed in her eyes, then she blinked it back and she turned again to face Jim, Dr. Doppler and Amelia trying to launch a longboat.

A tremendous explosion told her that the door was now gone. She turned, her flintlock in her hands. She gripped it hard, and looked down the sight-path. She could easily blast them to Open Space. She tried to pull the trigger...her hands shook so violently that she couldn't aim it. She threw it down in disgust and ran back to the longboat. Amelia and Doppler were already in it. Jada jumped and landed pretty nimbly beside the Doctor. He lifted his flintlock and shot upward over the crewmen's heads, hitting the bay's air conditioner. The machine swung violently back and forth, hanging from the ceiling by nothing but its wires. Jada watched in terrified fascination until finally the wires snapped and the heavy conditioner plummeted, crashing through the wooden screen some of the crewmen were standing on. They, along with the air conditioner, fell through the damaged screen to their deaths in an instant.

"Did you actually aim for that?" asked Amelia, looking at him with puzzlement and a hint of admiration.

"You know, actually, I did!" Dr. Doppler looked inexplicably proud of himself, when Amelia threw herself on them and shoved them down as energy blasts lit up the air where their heads had been a second before.

"Don't shoot!" shouted Jada, throwing her hands up. Several laser blasts answered her cry.

"It's no use pleading!" said Amelia, growling and shooting at them again. Then both their eyes caught sight of Silver pushing the lever on the bay doors. They were closing. Amelia grabbed the Doctor.

"Doctor— when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one." she said, gesturing with her rifle. The Doctor nodded. Jada breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to smile at Jim. But where was he?

"Jim?" she wondered. "Where's Jim?" They didn't hear her and were preparing to shoot. "Wait, Captain, Jim!" she screamed.

"Where is he, blast it?" Amelia shouted at the Doctor, and he pointed to his right to one of the catwalks of the longboat bay near where they had run from

"He's there! The morph has the map; he must be trying to get it back!"

"Morph, give him the damn map!" shouted Jada, throwing a stray (tiny) asteriod in the direction of Morph.

"We don't have time! The door will be closed soon!"

"Give him time! We can't leave without him!" wailed Jada, ready to rip her hair out.

"You've got to give him some time! His mother will kill me if anything happens to him—" the Doctor cried, gesturing wildly with his flintlock.

"I haven't that much time to give him! One minute—then we, at least, must go! We can retrieve him later!"

"Oh, com'n that isn't fair!" shouted Jada, practically pulling out her hair.

"One minute," the Doctor repeated, and they all grew silent as they watched Jim battle for the map.

Jada watched with bit lip, as Silver approached Jim, and suddenly Morph dropped between them with the map in his mouth. They both began to call out to Morph, sweetly and even a little bit panicked, to come to them. Morph swayed one way and the other and Jada understood how he felt. She felt just the same, unable to make a decsion between the two men in her life.

Morph finally paused in midair between the two of them. He looked from one to the other, eyes wide. He suddenly seemed to make up his mide. Wheeling about, he dove into a coiled line underneath it that had been left on the catwalk, and disappeared in its center. Jada cried out that time was almost up. Then both Silver and Jim took off for the coiled rope, racing each other now for whoever could get there first.

Jada couldn't tear her eyes from the race. Suddenly, she could see that Silver's cyborg leg was now hindering his speed, almost seeming to hurt him. Then he fell altogether, and Jada was amazed that even that did not stop him. He was actually crawling on towards the coiled line. He was pulling himself along, and a feeling of great desire, almost to the point of obsession, leaked from both his human and his cyborgic sides. His eye started to glow a possessed red. When he reached out to grasp the center of the coiled line when he'd made it there, a sickening smile slithered across his face, and Jada realized that this wasn't the Silver that she knew.

Then, she saw Jim lean down, grab the map and he started to run back to the longboat. At that moment Silver took his mechanical arm, it whirred and he took out his flintlock. He aimed it at the retreating back of Jim.

"SILVER, NO!!" screamed Jada, her eyes meeting his. Silver hesitated, and then lowered his gun. Jada saw that the light in his mechanical eye had faded from red to it's familiar emerald glow. He hadn't shot him. She breathed a sigh of relief as Jim came running.

"Now!" shouted Amelia, not waiting another second. Jada watched as the cables exploded with showers of sparks. They dropped like a rock, slamming into the bay doors so hard that Jada feared that they would break apart. It remained together and they dropped through, as Jim leapt and managed to grab the larboard bulwarks and he hung there, his hand still clasping the map.

Jada instantly ran to him and hauled him up. It was difficult as Jim was so much bigger than her. When she finally got him over the edge, they both collapsed to the floor, panting hard. When she opened her eyes, his big blue ones were glimmering not two inches from her face. _Kissing distance..._Their eyes had locked and Jim opened his mouth as if to say something.

"_Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!_" Doppler cried, causing Jim and Jada to pop up off the floor, then throw themselves back down. Jim's arm went over her shoulders and she felt protected. Jada felt the searing heat of the laser ball pass them, felt the juttering impact, heard Amelia cry out. There were several more shudders and she felt things bang up against the bottom of the longboat. One last thudding jolt and they flipped over. Jada fell out, the ground was coming at a alarming pace, she had just enough time to wonder if this would be one of those landings where you don't feel the pain till later, and then all was darkness.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later..._

* * *

"Jada? Jada?! Jada, for Pieces' sake, wake up!" A hand was shaking her. She didn't want to wake up. She was so tired. Suddenly, the past half-hour came back to her. Running, shooting, Silver, Jim, laser balls, crashing...She sat bolt upright, knocking her forehead into Jim's. They sat down hard, rubbing their heads. 

"Oh, Jim, I'm so sorry!" She made a move to him, but he waved her off.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Are you?" he asked, concerned. She appriciated that for a minute.

"Yes, I think so. Just a killer of a headache." Her eyes took in dense forest folliage, and the overturned longboat. Capt. Amelia was being helped by the Doctor. After a subdued conversation, she turned to Jim. She seemed to have trouble standing. She squiented, and Jada knew that she wasn't near-sighted.

"Mr. Hawkins…The map…if you please." She was definately having trouble speaking. Jada bit her lip, hoping that it wasn't anything too severe. Jim rustled about in his shirt and pulled it out with a sigh of relief. Jada saw it up close for the first time. It was such a pretty golden color, almost the color of an old, yet not red-giant star. Suddenly, the map began to loose it's sheen and it began to turn pink. It lifted into the air and turned into Morph! Morph began to laugh and Jada was going to cry.

"Morph!" Jim shouted, furious yet trying not to frighten the creature. "Morph, where's the map?"

Morph giggled, took the form of a coiled line, and dropped a piece of himself formed separately into the map within the middle of the rope.

"Are you _serious_? It's back on the _ship_?" howled Jim, furious that after all of that trouble, he had grabbed the imatation map.

Morph giggled sheepishly. Jada groaned/sighed, and sank to her knees. Her two sides were still in conflict. Should she be happy, or devastated? Should she laugh, or cry?

"Stifle that blob and get low." Amelia warned, and everyone looked at her. She had taken up postion behind the overturned longboat and pointed to the sky with her laser rifle. Another longboat was streaking above them, and Jada could see the distinctive form of Hands aboard. She quickly followed Amelia behind the longboat.

"We've got company."

* * *

Many minutes later, the longboat had disappeared from sight and Jim and Jada had gone off to explore the island, in different directions.

* * *

I'm enjoying writing this even though nobody's reviewing. It's fun for me! Just review to let me know what you think. 


	5. Torn in Two For Now

Thanks to all you great people who reviewed! It really makes my day to see new reviewers! You guys rock!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing...of course. My life is dull...

* * *

Dedication- To SpiritGirl of Japan!! Her story completely rocks! Everyone totally has to check it out and leave a review!!

* * *

"Now, let's take a look at that." Jada heard Dr. Doppler say to Amelia. She looked back for a fraction of a second before retching her eyes forward. She continued to walk, aware that Doppler could still see her. When several trees and bushes seperated her from them, she instantly reverted back to her training. She crept along the forest floor with no more noise than that of a shadow. This was a strange planet, sure enough. Although there was plenty of vegetation, there was no sign of animal life. No chewed leaves, no prints, not even any guano. No calls from the undergrowth... 

"LOOK OVER THERE!" came a shout from the right. She recognized the voice of Onus, and heard the many feet of Hands. She hit the ground without a whisper, but her feet rustled the leaves. She crawled underneath a bush and held her breath.

"Where is that girl?" muttered Onus, pushing through the undergrowth. "Capt. is in a right state."

"I thout he were more worried abou' map." said Hands in his broken Common Tounge, following Onus. They disappeared to her right, still talking about maps. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood, only to hit her head with her own fist.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, furious with herself. "They were looking for you, you idiot! Follow them!" She turned on her heel to follow them, when she heard the mechanical whirrings of Silver. Once more, her body betrayed her. She crawled into a tree and squirmed inside the hollow, to hide from his mechanical eye which could not see through living wood. He clumped through the bushes quite close to where she was hiding.

"Jada?" he whisper-called. "Ya 'ere, sweet-'eart?"

'_Silver! I'm right here! Please! I'm right here!_' cried her mind, but her mouth refused to open and cry out. She heard him sigh and move on. Five minutes later, she crawled out, and hit herself again. With a sigh of her own, she turned back to go to Doppler and Amelia.

When she got near, she heard an unfamiliar voice. She slowed her footsteps, but that voice was cheery and hyper sounding. It talked a mile a minute, and it seemed to be friends with Jim. It wasn't a pirate voice, so she walked up.

"And who is this fetching lass?!" cried a bronze robot, spinning up to her and circling her rapidly. She spun quickly, trying to follow it's track but soon fell down, dizzy. Jim smiled rufefully, and helped her up. The robot waved stiffly and Jada waved her fingers, rather weirded out. There was a frozen silence.

"Ah, Jimmy—Jimmy, aren't you gonna introduce me?" the robot muttered out the side of his mouth at Jim.

"Ah...Jada...this is B.E.N. He knows a hiding place for us. B.E.N., this is Jada." He said, gesturing apporpriately. Jada smiled as B.E.N. shook her hand enthusiastically.

"That's 'B.E.N.' for Bio Electronic Navigator. Jimmy and I are gettin' to be great buddies, ain't we, Jimmy? That's everyone, ain't it, Jimmy?" he wondered, spinning around. Jim nodded wearily, and shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be going, B.E.N.?" said Jim, gesturing to the way that he had come.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Off we go!" he cried, going off into the undergrowth. Dr. Doppler swept Amelia up and although Capt. Amelia put up some resistance at first, soon she was asleep in the Doctor's arms. They walked for an hour or more. They were silent, except for B.E.N., who, because of his programming, couldn't stay silent. Jada managed to talk him into talking in a lower volume than his normal shouting.

Soon, when Jada was convinced that the robot was insane, and was just taking them in circles, he shouted "There it is, everybody! Ya like it? Well, it's not quite finished...I'm still redecorating." Jada smiled at the sight of a place to rest. Sooner than Jada would'va guessed, they were climbing the entrance.

"Awww...isn't that cute?" B.E.N. cooed, smiling in his robot way. Jada saw the Doctor carry Amelia in and set her oh-so-gently down. "I love old-fashioned romance, don't you?"

Jada silently agreed, and thought back to one of her paperbacks that she had back on the ship. It was a really old one, bent cover, foxed pages and damaged spine. But still, it was one of her favorite romances. _My Fair Lady. _By rights, it was really a play/musical, but she still loved it. Or maybe _Gone with the Wind_. She barely remembered it from the peek she got in the antique bookstore, but she remembered the main character's name clearly. Scarlett. So different. She sighed. How she wished that she had one of those books now!

Jim sat next to her and she flinched away.

"What?" asked Jim, looking at her.

"Nothing." she snapped. He jerked back a bit, as her snap was as firece as a Gila Monster's. "I'm sorry! I-I-I just can't stand it!" she wailed, throwing her fists into her eyes to keep from crying. "The running, the shooting, crashing, walking and Silver...!" Then she began to cry in earnest, her fists crunching into her eyes hard. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her back and a soft/strong shoulder pressed against her forehead. She instantly latched on, bawling into his shoulder. He ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair, and patting her shoulder while hugging her at the same time. It was strange, yet wonderful. No boy had ever held her so gently yet so strongly. She felt safe and warm. She continued to cry, to cry over her betrayal, over her crying, over her feelings, over Amelia's injury, over Jim's kindness, over everything that had happened.

Soon, her tears dried up, and she slumped against his strong shoulder, sniffing. He brought his head around to look at her puffy eyes.

"Done?" he asked, his eyes looking at her so concerned. She smiled, and nodded briefly. "Good." He let her go, and walked over to the Doctor and started talking to him in hushed tones. She knew that he was talking about if she got a concussion or not. It was sweet. Disturbing, yet sweet. She leaned against the rock wall, her mind and spirit tired. There wasn't much that they could do from this position.

Jim and the Doctor were still talking and Jada suddenly felt like she couldn't move. The robot had turned and was looking out near the forest. Jada caught a glimpse of an emerald green gleam.

"Look! There're s'more of yer buddies!" He turned back and waved frantically. "Hey, fellas! We're over here-!" That's when several energy blasts lit up the air around B.E.N., causing him to fall back and then Jim was there, blasting back at the pirates with the Doctor's flintlock. Jada found herself wishing that she hadn't thrown hers away. Wait...would Silver demand her back now? But...her mind stirred in a toil. She didn't want to decide. She crawled back to the back of the cave and curled up, hoping that he wouldn't ask for her.

To her vast relief and annoyance, he only asked for Jim, for a "little palaver". She knew what they were talking about. The map. Which they did not have. What would happen when Silver was told?

Jim walked back in and Jada felt comfortable to come out from her corner. Apparently, no-one had noticed that she had hid in the first place. Jim sighed heavily, running his fingers through his thick hair. Jada fought the urge to tackle him for information.

"Well…?" The Doctor asked, rather rattled from having to handle another weapon. Jim sighed again, sitting down heavily.

"We've gotta get the map back, Doc.…If Silver gets it first…we'll be in a lot of danger."

* * *

_In the Middle of the Night..._

* * *

Jada woke up. Everything was dark. What was going on? Why wasn't she on the ship, in her room? Suddenly, the past day and a half flashed in front of her eyes and she woke up completely from the adrenaline. 

"Jada?" whispered the Doctor, suddenly appearing in the starlight from the opening. She smiled. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes?" she whispered back. "What's going on?"

"Jim and B.E.N. went to get the map." he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I've been keeping watch."

"Any activity?" she asked, sitting next to him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nice and quiet." He suddenly turned and placed the flintlock in her hands. "Would you mind taking my place for a few moments? I...I need to rest my eyes."

"Yes..." she whispered. She felt him leave her side, and heard rather than saw him go to Amelia's limp figure. He lay down next to it, and he started to sleep. Jada turned and looked out over the expanse of Treasure Planet. It was so silent, just like the Doctor said. Almost too quiet...Suddenly, at the entrance gleamed an emerald green light. Before she could cry out, pirates swarmed over the sides and into the cave.

Within seconds, they had Amelia and Doppler trussed up like Christmas jheens. Silver entered the abode like a king who had just conquered all the worlds in the universe and knew that nothing more stood in his way. He walked quickly over to Jada, who dropped the flintlock, expecting to be brought back into his arms with love.

"Jada! Whar's the map?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a shake. "Where's the bloody map?!" Each word was puncuated with a swift shake. Jada finally made her mind up.

"It's not here, Captain Silver." she said, dead-pan. Silver stopped shaking her.

"What?"

"It's not here. It's back on the ship. Jim went to go get it." she reported, ignoring the furious (gagged) sounds coming from Amelia and Doppler. "Oh shut up." she snapped, glaring in their direction. "You should have known." Amelia kept yelling into her gag, obviously trying to curse her out. Jada walked over and knelt so that her and Amelia's eyes were meeting.

"I am a pirate." she said, coldly and emotionless. "I have been since I met Captain Silver." Amelia glared at her so hatefully that Jada swore that she was trying to melt her with her glare. Dr. Doppler was looking at her in disbelief. "If I hear anything more, I will not hesitate to shoot. To maim only of course. We simply must have you stay for the treasure hunt."

Metallic sounds echoed from the "back door". Silver snapped off some instructions and Jada took up her place sitting at the lip of the cave. Soon, very soon, Jim would know what he was dealing with...

* * *

Keep leaving me reviews peoples!! It warms my heart!! 


	6. The Realization

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to a blooming writer.

* * *

Disclaimer- Even though I love Disney, I do not own anything at all from there, no matter how much I wish upon a star.

* * *

Dedication-FarCryFromDead, a friend I met at camp! She really rules.

* * *

Jada breathed, fingering the flintlock, sitting at the entrance of the cave completely still. She looked out over Treasure Planet and listened carefully for Jim surfacing behind her. The clangs and bangs got closer and closer. She smiled. _Soon..._she thought relieved. _Soon my masquerade will end._ Air whooshed upwards as the dome was opened and Jim clambered out, helping B.E.N. along the way. 

He looked about and saw Jada's shadow against the night sky. "Jada!" he cried happily, if a little hoarsely.

"Shhh." she cautioned. Her head nodded towards black lumps leaning against rocks. "The Doctor and Amelia are sleeping." she said quietly. Jim made his way past them and sat next to her at the opening. She smiled and looked at him. "Did you get it?" she asked, keeping her voice hushed.

"Yeah." he said taking it out of a pocket and tossing it up in a show-offy fashion. "I got the map."

"Uh, Jimmy?" called B.E.N. from the back of the formation. Jim turned to see pirates holding B.E.N. as tight as their over-bound muscles could, to see the Doctor and Amelia trussed up like turkeys, to see Jada holding the fully loaded flintlock at his temple.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." said Sliver, stepping from the shadows. Jim's immediate reaction was to run. Jada wished that he wouldn't. It was tiring, the way victims tried to forestall the envietable. He was eventually caught between two of the bigger pirates, and Jada walked up to him.

"Hand over the map Jim." she said, her face deadpan and her voice dead.

"Never." he spat, glaring at her with all the hate that he normally reserved for brussel sprouts. Jada stared at him coldly, then reached out and ripped the golden globe from his hands. She turned and handed it to Silver with a small bow.

"You're just like me, Jimbo," said Silver, accepting the globe in his good hand. "Ya hates t'loose." Jim stared at him, hate leaking out of almost every pore.

"Open it, Captain!" shouted one of the hands, jumping up and down excitedly. Silver grinned, and started pushing buttons. Nothing happened. Before he got out of control and threw it in his frustration, Jada snatched it out of his hands and thrust it at Jim.

"Open it." she commanded, her voice like ice. Jim glared at her, hardly daring to believe that this girl was the one that he had fallen head over heels for. He refused to take the map, staring at her in disbelief. "Are you going to open it?" she demanded, thrusting it into his released hands. He continued to glare at her.

"I'd get busy." snarled Silver, bringing out his pistol. Jim looked at him, emotion flaring up in his eyes. Silver pointed it at the Doctor and Amelia. Amelia shook her head violently, boldly forbidding him to open it. Jim looked at the floor. Coldly, Jada added her own gun to the mix. Jim looked at her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, his voice almost as deadpan as hers, save for the raw anger at the edges.

"As much as I enjoy Dr. Doppler's jokes." she said, her violet eyes completely devoid of emotion. Jim hesitated even more. Jada swung her gun around and pointed it to her own temple. "Now, Jim_bo_." she snarled, tightening the pressure on the trigger.

With a few deft motions, and a few clicks of the buttons, a twist of the sphere and small pixels of a deep jade color emerged and spread about the room, and the glimmering holograms gathered together in the center of the room, high above the heads of the crew and Silver. They banded together and formed a depiction of Treasure Planet itself. Jada looked up, her gun hanging useless at her side. Silver murmured wondrously as he watched the holographic planet take shape. Then, the moment the depiction was completed, it exploded inwards upon itself, starting at the top and moving south. The pixels that had originally shaped the image of the planet ran from the interior of B.E.N's cave, joining a thick cord of emerald light that led outside, bent sharply, and pointed east.

Silver raced after the beam of light to the door of the cave, fasinated, and followed the rest of its travel with his eyes. Jada followed and saw that it extended a long way, disappearing into the trees. She looked up at Silver and saw that he stood there gazing at it. It was a while before he turned, the green light shimmering in his eyes, and commanded in his cold and authoritive tones, "Tie 'im up," He gestured at Mr. Hawkins, "an' leave 'im with the others until we-"

But Silver's order never reached completion, for, just as quickly as it had come, the emerald light, the beam leading from the door, and the pixels all vanished. Jada whipped about so fast that she managed to see Jim's hand tightening around the map, clicking the eighteen pieces back together and closing it.

"You want the map?" Jim said with remarkable determination, "You're taking me, too." He looked directly into Silver's eyes, as if daring him to disagree. Silver stared at him. A million emotions played across his face, and Jada watched him. The silence was overwhelming. Silver soon smiled, only a little, and chuckled, then laughed and he raised his head, spread his arms and spoke to his crew, conclusively, after a small pause.

"We'll take 'em all!" Jada smiled for the first time that night.

* * *

Jada's eyes searched the sky for the returning longboat. Captain Silver had sent out a craft to bring back pick-axes, electro-shovels, and good old-fashioned dynamite. Captain Amelia and the Doctor were standing up, guarded by two of the bigger pirates who were none too bright. Jada had never liked them at all. 

Jim suddenly started talking in low undertones to Captain Silver. He seemed to want something else in exchange for the map. Jada rolled her eyes. What else could he possibly want?

"Jada!" said Silver, motioning her over. She jumped off her rock and headed over. "Remove the Doctor and the Cap'n's gags."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, but she didn't question him. She marched over and ripped off Dr. Doppler's gag.

"Ow!" he complained, stretching his jaw and shaking his ears. Jada gave him a loathsome look, and moved on to Amelia. She took that gag off and Amelia instantly started cursing her out.

"You ungrateful swine! Why did you turn on us, you kiljon?! You're betrayal is worse than that of Silver's! If I ever get out of here-!"

"I'm sure you'll see me hung with your own two hands." said Jada, staring directly into her eyes. Amelia's silence told her that she had guessed it right. Jada snorted amusedly, then walked back to Jim. She was his unoffical guard. Silver was his offical one, but she always stuck to Silver. It had been that way ever since she had awakened alive on his ship, blasting away from her doomed planet. She had stuck by him, and now she was to be rewarded for it. A share of the greatest treasure in the galaxy!

Jim glared at her as she slidled up next to him. She glared right back at him. He looked at her purple hair just at level with his eyesight and he felt his heart bleed a bit more for her. He thought about all that happened in the night. He sank down to his knees and when she looked at him, he thought he saw a little bit of concern, that was instantly concealed by irratation.

"If you're going to sit down, sit down properly!" she snapped, pushing him so he landed on his bottom. He looked up at her with resentment, but she was no longer looking at him. She had a new outfit and it matched her hair and eyes. He looked at the way that the sunlight hit her hair and set it aflame. He thought about the betrayal that morning. She looked so different. So...dead. Her eyes held no emotion and her voice was monotone.

Worse, she seemed to enjoy it, letting ghosts of smiles flit across her face. "_You're enjoying this, aren't you?_"

"_About as much as I enjoy Dr. Doppler's jokes._" His heart sank a little lower, but he suddenly remembered a conversation that he had partaken of with Jada, many months ago...

* * *

"-_Only to discover it was an hilocrus galatigus!" Dr. Doppler finished his joke with a broad smile and spread arms. Even though he obviously "got" it, nobody else did. A ship was definately no place for schalor jokes. The crew looked at him with glassy stares, until one of the them bursts into fake laughter, and the rest join in half-heartedly._

_Jada shook her head while stirring the pudding, and Jim smirked. "That Doctor sure can tell a joke." he said sarcastically, as the Doctor headed upstairs to the Captain's quaters. _

_"Yes, I enjoy them so much." said Jada, equally as sarcastic. The crew looked at them like they were insane, before moving on to rowdy pub songs. They looked at each other and laughed..._

* * *

Jim practically exploded with joy. She wasn't enjoying it!! She was acting or something, but she was still on their side! Now, all he had to do was- 

The longboat suddenly came to a slow stop and the pirates aboard shouted and the pirates on the ground cheered. Silver grabbed Jim and hauled him aboard, Jada clambering in as well.

"Off we go, lads! That infamous treausre awaits us!"


End file.
